


lessons

by starforged



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the best, and she's just really adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons

“I hear you’re the best pilot in the Resistance.”  


Usually when Poe hears that, it’s from cocky newcomers who think they can best him in some way or another. People who already know him and his reputation don’t have to question it. They know, they send him on missions, he generally gets the job done.

But this tone is more curious than it is challenging.

The cocky smirk is already plucking at his mouth when he turns to face the girl. “That’s what they say. And they’re not wrong.”

Nearby, BB-8 begins to trill and wobble in excitement. 

He’s looking over his shoulder at the droid when the girl speaks again, and he can see her out of the corner of his eye leaning on her overly large staff. “I heard it from Finn.”

That stops him, and a spark of recognition lights through him when he hears BB-8 again, when he hears Finn’s name. “You’re the girl.” Wait. “Rey, right?”

She grins now, her eyes lighting up like she can’t believe someone said her name. No, it’s not quite that. It’s that someone knew her name. She wears the same expression that Finn does, and there’s something in Poe that calls out to her in the same way that it calls out to his friend. He wants to hug her and tell her it’ll be alright.

But he doesn’t really like the look of that staff or the rumors of her use of the Force, so he keeps a respectful distance. Just in case.

“I’m a pretty good pilot myself,” she tells him as she leans down now to pat the top of his droid’s head. BB-8 whistles happily. “I’ve… kind of inherited the Millennium Falcon. Anyway, I just - This is going to sound silly–”  


“You want tips? I’ve got tips,” Poe tells her. He tries to not wince at the fact that he sounds like a little boy getting his first lesson. “I have some free time today.”  


“That’d be fantastic.”  


He can see why Finn gets tongue-tied over her, this Rey.


End file.
